1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a burn-in test socket, and more particularly to a test socket having spring-biased latches facilitating electrical interconnection between chips and socket when actuated.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,121,858 issued to Chen on Oct. 17, 2006 discloses an electrical connector. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a latch and an actuator mounted on the insulative housing, and a pair of springs mounted between the actuator and the insulative housing. The latch is formed with a locking portion and a pivot connected with the locking portion. The actuator is formed with a depressing portion resisting against the locking portion. When the actuator is pushed downwardly, the depressing portions depress the latch and upwardly opening the locking portions. The chip could be put into or pulled out from the insulative housing.
The latches do not receive a support from any supporting portions during the pivotable movement. Therefore, it is hard to realize a stable locking or unlocking operation.
Hence, an electrical connector formed with an improved latch is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.